Traditionally an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens, or a punctal plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of: vision correcting functionality; cosmetic enhancement; and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics are accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state. A punctal plug has traditionally been a passive device.
More recently, it has been theorized that active components may be incorporated into a contact lens. Some components may include semiconductor devices. Some examples have shown semiconductor devices embedded in a contact lens placed upon animal eyes. It has also been described how the active components may be energized and activated in numerous manners within the lens structure itself. The topology and size of the space defined by the lens structure creates a novel and challenging environment for the definition of various functionalities. In many embodiments, it is important to provide reliable, compact, and cost effective means to energize components within an ophthalmic device. In some embodiments, these energization elements may include batteries that may in turn be formed from “alkaline” cell-based chemistry. Connected to these energization elements may be other components that utilize electrical energy. In some embodiments, these other components may include transistors to perform circuit functions. It may also be desirable to include semiconductor devices in such devices organic.